THE GREAT FIGHT Kyou VS Yuki
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: --One Shoot-- Seperti yang terlihat di judulnya, fic ini menceriterakan tentang pertarungan antara Kyou & Yuki... Warning: Sangat2 gaje dan abal.. My first fic... RnR please...


**Title: Kyou VS Yuki **

**Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki **

**Author: Souma Yuna**

* * *

Pada pagi hari yg cerah, tenang, dan damai.. Di kediaman Shigure…

"Huaaam… Udah pagi ya.." gumam Tohru yg baru aja bangun dr tidurnya..

Tiba2, terdengar suara yg memecahkan kaca,, eh.. maksud qu, keheningan di pagi hari ini..

"Tikus bodoh, buat apa lu nabrak2 gue hah?!?!" teriak Kyou dgn pnuh amarah.

"Baka neko-chan, gitu aja koq marah, gw kan gak sengaja." kata Yuki sdikit mengejek.

"Apa lu bilang?!? Gak sengaja?? Lgan napa lu gak ilangin kebiasaan lu itu, tidur smbil jalan.. Dasar..!!"

"Ehh, koq nyalahin gue?? Gue kan bru bangun, yah maklum donk kalo msh _fly_… Hooaam…" kata Yuki yg masih stengah mengantuk.

"Lu pada bisa diem gak sih?? Gua lg konsen nih mau bikin novel baru..!!" teriak Shigure dari kamar kerja, atau lebih tepatny, kamar tidur + kerjanya.

"Dieem lu!!" teriak Yuki n Kyou kompak.

"Dasar, mentang2 dirasuki roh kucing n tikus, jd branteeem mulu.. Kayak gak ada kerjaan laen aja.." piker Shigure.

"Ohayou, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun.." ucap Tohru yg jd seger gara2 denger triakan kucing n tikus yg brantem ini.

"O-ohayou, Tohru"

"Ohayou, Tohru-san"

"Untung ada Tohru, kalo gak tu b'dua lanjut brantemnya.." batin Shigure yg baru saja kluar dr kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Tohru-kun" ucap Shigure sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Shigure-san"

"Oh ya, hari ini kan Kazuma-dono mengundang kita untuk makan malam di rmhnya." kata Shigure mengingatkan.

"Hah? Emang Shishou bisa masak yah?" tanya Kyou heran.

"Hmm.. mungkin dia pesen makanan di restoran atau semacamnya.." tebak Yuki.

"Hey Shigure, yang diundang siapa aja?" Tanya Kyou, dari raut mukanya, kayaknya dia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm, setau ku sih semua anggota klan Souma diundang, dan mungkin juga beberapa temannya.." kata Shigure.

"B-berarti, 'dia' juga??" Kyou sedikit merinding..

"Yah, kalau yg kau maksud itu Kagura, sudah pasti…"

"TIDAAAAK..!! Aku tidak akan dan tidak mau ikut..!! Biarpun diancam makan kucai pun aku tak akan ikut..!!" triaknya.

"Bener nih? Kalo bener, ku bawain kucai yah.." ledek Yuki

"Udah lu diem aja..!! Pokoknya gua gak akan ikut kalo Kagura juga ikut..!! Titik gak pake koma..!!" kata Kyou.

Di tempat lain…

"Haachhoo.."

"Eh, Kagura-neechan, kok bersin, kedinginan yah??" Tanya Kisa.

"Hm, gak kok, mungkin ada yang ngomongin nee-chan kali.."

Kembali ke rumah Shigure…

"Tapi kan Kazuma-san sudah mengundangmu, nanti kalo kamu gak datang, Kazuma-san pasti kecewa, kau kan murid kesayangannya…" kata Tohru.

"Pokoknya tidak.."

"Hei, Yuki, kalau sudah begini, kita pakai cara 'itu' aja" kata Shigure.

"Cara apaan?" Tanya Yuki..

"Uhhmmm… Uhmmm…!!!"

"Nah, kalo begini kan enak, sekarang kita seret aja dia sampe ke rumah Kazuma-san. Kan rumahnya deket." Kata Shigure.

"T-tapi, S-shigure-san, apakan cara ini gak terlalu kejam.. Kan kasihan Kyou-kun kalo diikat dan mulutnya di lakban begini.." kata Tohru cemas.

"Sudahlah, Tohru-san. Dia akan baik2 saja. Nanti kalo kita udah sampe, baru kita lepasin.." kata Yuki dengan senyum 'manis'nya.

Di kediaman Kazuma…

"Wah, ramai sekali yah, Hatori-san. Apa menurutmu Yuki akan datang??" Tanya Ayame dengan penuh harap.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tdk akan datang, kalau iya pun pasti karena terpaksa.." ucap Hatori sambil minum teh hijau yg disediakan Kazuma.

"Hei, Ayame-niisan, di luar ada Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, dan Tohru. Mereka baru saja datang" kata Ritsu yg seperti biasa, memakai kimono perempuan, padahal laki2.

"Benarkah..??" Tanya Ayame penasaran.

"Yukiii..!! Tunggulah, Nii-chan akan datang menjemputmu..!!" ucap Ayame dengan gaya lebay nya.

Di luar…

"Entah kenapa, perasaan ku gak enak.." kata Yuki dengan wajah menyerngit.

"Eh, Yuki-kun, apa kau tdk apa2..??" Tanya Tohru cemas.

"Gak apa2 kok, To—"

Kata2 Yuki terpotong karena kedatangan kakaknya..

"Yukii..!!" triak Ayame yang berlari memeluk Yuki.

"N-nii-san.. lepaskan aku..!!" triak Yuki jengkel.

"Yuki, sudahlah, gak usah menyembunyikan kerinduan mu kepada kakakmu yang tercinta ini" kata Ayame mendramatisir..

"Yang bener aja, gak mungkin gue rindu ama lo.." batin Yuki.

"Ah.. Tohru-chan.. Kamu pasti juga rindu padaku.." kata Ayame smbil tersenyum.

"…" Tohru Cuma diam saja..

"Dasaar, kenapa gue hrs punya kakak kayak gini.. Gue kulitin jg nih uler..Brani2nya ngomong sama Tohru-san kayak gt.." batin Yuki lagi..

"Eh, Ayame, mana Ha-san??" tanya Shigure.

"Oh, dia di dalam.. Ayo, masuk2.."

"Uhmmmm..!!"

"Oh, iya, hampir lupa, Yuki, kita lepasin dulu nih talinya.."

"Ok..!!"

"Haah… Haahh.. Dasar lu bedua, bre****k.. Gua kagak bisa napas tau di bekep kayak gitu..!!" kata Kyou yang kehabisan napas.

"Sori2, abisnya lu gak mau ikut sih.. Maaf ya, baka neko-chan.." kata Yuki dengan senyum liciknya..

"Apa lo bilang?? Tikus bodoh...!!"

Dan terjadilah pertarungan antara dua sejoli.. Eh, maksudnya, dua saingan sejak kecil ini..

"Ya ampun, ni bedua malu2in aja sih.." kata Haru yang lagi makan BBQ di taman rumah Kazuma.

"Astaga, Gure-nii, pisahin donk itu bedua" kata Rin.

"Ngomong sih gampang, tar malah gua yang ke-embet2, Rin.

"Tohru-neechan, bisa gak pisahin Kyou-niichan dan Yuki-niichan..??" Tanya Kisa

"Hmm, maaf Kisa, tp, aku jg gk bisa apa2.." kata Tohru dgn menyesal.

"Wah, Tohru, kalo gak dipisahin gawat nih, tuh liat, pohon nya tumbang kena pukulan mautnya Kyou.." kata Hiro.

"Yang bener aja.. kalo gak di-stop-in, rumahnya nih yang tumbang" tambah Momiji..

"Nee, Kureno, bisa gak lu ambilin jarring kek, tali kek, pokoknya apa aja, yg penting tu bedua berhenti brantem, pusing nih.." kata Akito kesal..

"Hmm, aku punya ide.." kata Kagura.

"Tohru, sini.." kata Kagura.

Tohru pun menghampiri Kagura yg membisikan sesuatu..

"Eehh.. Masa, masa aku.." kata Tohru menolak..

"Ya, harus kamu, kalo gak siapa lagi.. Ayo..!" Kagura mendorong Tohru kea rah Yuki n Kyou, lalu..

Pooff..

Yuki brubah menjadi tikus dan Kyou berubah menjadi kucing.

"A-ano, gomennasai Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, t-tadi aku didorong Kagura-san, aku tdk sengaja.." kata Tohru menyesal.

**

* * *

Yah, begitulah akhir dari Great Fightnya Kyou n Yuki..**

**Maaf kalo gak seru atau lucu, maklum, ini story pertama, jd masih baru.. Hehehe..**

**RnR please..**


End file.
